


Mysterious Ways

by DizzyRedhead



Series: 600 Follower Giveaway [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Soft Hockey Boys, They won't admit it yet, but they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: Will and Derek's first time. That's it, that's all there is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fooooof234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooooof234/gifts).



> Written as part of my 600 Follower giveaway on Tumblr. The prompt was for Dex and Nursey's first time, with it being "more sweet than anything." I hope this works for you!!!
> 
> Title is from Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" because it's super schmoopy

“What?” Will asks when the silence stretches out between them.

Derek can’t help smiling, remembering all the times Will’s said the exact same thing. But this is different. It’s not Will spitting it angrily, his jaw clenched and his shoulders tight like he’s bracing for a blow. It’s not the half-defensive, half-ashamed tone when he knows he’s said something hurtful, but doesn’t know why, or how to fix it.

This is Will, breathless and expectant from making out, spread out on Derek’s bed in the taffy-thick morning sunlight, his pale skin glowing faintly golden, his lips plump and red from kissing and smiling up at Derek. This is the pink flush across his cheekbones and down his neck, the brush of his fingertips against Derek’s back, the solid muscle of his thighs shifting under Derek’s weight.

“I like looking at you,” Derek says simply, honestly, tracing the path of Will’s blush as it flows down his chest, feeling the warmth under his hands.

“Shut up,” Will says, biting his lip. It doesn’t disguise the way his smile spreads.

Derek leans down and presses his mouth to Will’s cheekbone. “Do you have any idea how many fucking poems I’ve written about you, baby? I’ll show you the notebooks. My advisor gave me a list of words I wasn’t allowed to use for at least a semester--”

Will shakes his head a little, gasping when Derek licks delicately around the shell of his ear. “You did not--”

“Freckles,” Derek breathes, and Will shivers under him. “Gold. Amber. Russet--”

“Pretty sure you’re talking about potatoes and not me,” Will says weakly, his hips rolling up under Derek.

Derek scrapes his teeth lightly over Will’s collarbone, sucks lightly at his pulse point. “I wrote a whole poem comparing your eyes to whiskey. ‘You look at me and I’m drunk/dizzy/staggered/and I haven’t had a drop--’”

“Oh my _God,_ ” Will whines, one hand coming up to slide through Derek’s hair. “You’re so extra.”

“I am, Derek agrees, leaving a trail of slow, soft, open-mouthed kisses down Will’s chest, following the sparse trail of red-gold hair leading downward. “You _like_ it. You like me.”

Will’s breath catches when Derek licks just above the waistband of his jeans, his abs contracting. “I guess,” he says, but Derek knows how to spot the fondness in his tone.

“You _like_ me,” Derek repeats, grinning up to where Will is sitting up on his elbows. “You think I’m _gorgeous._ You want to _date_ me.”

“Dude, are you seriously quoting Miss Congeniality to me right now?” Will asks incredulously. “When your mouth is literally inches away from my dick?”

Derek bats his lashes. “You have a better idea?”

Will rolls his eyes and shoves at Derek’s shoulder, rolling them until their positions are reversed. “As usual, looks like I’m gonna end up doing all the work here.”

“I’m okay with that,” Derek says amiably, his hands on Will’s hips. “Kiss me?”

They’re both smiling when their lips meet. Whenever Derek had imagined kissing Dex, he’d never thought it would be like this, lazy and soft and smiling in the morning sun. It’s so much more than he’d ever thought they’d get to have.

He slides his hands down and gets a good handful of hockey butt because he can. Because he gets this. He gets kisses and touches and gentle chirps, gets Will shuddering under his hands, grinding down. They both still have their pants on, but the hard line of Will’s cock moving against his is enough to make things a little more urgent.

“Pants off,” Will gasps, tearing his mouth away and reaching down to unbutton his jeans. Derek tries to help push the jeans and boxers down, he honestly does, but he gets a little distracted by Will’s ass, soft warm skin and firm muscle under his hands.

Derek makes a frankly embarrassing whimpering noise when Will wriggles free to drop his clothes onto the floor, but Will just smiles softly at him and comes back, clever fingers undoing the button on Derek’s jeans and pulling the zipper carefully down. A few minutes of wriggling and then Will is back on top of him, nothing but naked skin on naked skin. It’s so good, Will’s mouth on his, soft, lazy kisses. Will’s weight pressing him into the mattress, muscles flexing under Derek’s hands. Will’s cock, hard and hot and sliding against his.

He licks his lips and blinks his eyes open when Will pulls back a little, sitting up. On the one hand, having Will further away isn’t optimal, but on the other hand, now he can see Will. Now he’s allowed to look.

“Lube in the top drawer?” Will asks, his eyes big and dark as they drag over Derek’s body in an almost physical caress.

“Uh, yeah,” Derek replies, his hips hitching up, looking for more contact. “Will…”

Will leans over, pressing his mouth to Derek’s shoulder as he opens the drawer. “I got you. Want to see you, this time. Okay?”

Derek nods. There’s so much he wants with Will, but that seems right, this time, that they can see each other. “Yeah. Um. Me too.”

The smile spreading across Will’s face is every overused cliche at once. It’s the sun coming up, the promise of dawn. It’s a light outside the door, guiding you home through the darkness. It’s everything Derek never thought he’d get to have.

Will slicks his hand up, wraps it around their cocks, and Derek has to fight to keep his eyes open when they start to slide shut. He doesn’t want to miss a second of this, wants to fix it in his memory. The softness in Will’s eyes, the way every muscle in his body seems to flex as he moves, the slow, slick drag of their cocks together, the scent of sex heavy in the air.

“Wish we could do this forever,” Will breathes.

All Derek can do is nod; staying in this bed with Will forever, touching and kissing and talking, sounds like the closest thing to heaven that he’s ever believed in. He wants to come, but he doesn’t want this to have to end.

“God, Will,” he breathes, his hands running up and down Will’s arms, over his chest. “You’re so gorgeous. We could have been doing this for _so long._ ”

“We were so dumb,” Will agrees, his face flushed, his voice strained. “But not any more.”

Derek bites his lip, trying to take in everything at once. “Not any more,” he echoes. “Fuck. Will. So close--”

“Me, too.” Will’s eyes flutter closed. “You feel so fucking good, Derek, I’m not gonna last..”

“Do it,” Derek urges. “Come on, baby, I wanna see you come--”

Will groans, his whole body going taut, his hand still moving on their cocks as he comes. Derek does his best to hold out, to watch, to imprint this moment on his memory forever. But it’s too much, too good, the heat and slickness coating his cock, the fact that it’s Will, finally, for real.

He comes with Will’s name on his lips, and when he manages to open his eyes again, Will is still there, lying on his side next to Derek, a fond smile on his lips.

“We have got to do that again,” Derek declares.

He didn’t think it was possible for Will’s smile to get any brighter, but apparently he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This sex scene at least partially inspired by [this very NSFW post (warning: here there be porn)](http://omgcppornlookalikes.tumblr.com/post/154734102978)
> 
> If you want to cry over dumb hockey boys or if you like weird combinations of content, feel free to [follow me on Tumblr](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
